This is not the end, right? Answer me, Micah!
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: "Kau tahu, aku memilih kehilangan semua orang di desa ini dibanding kehilanganmu, Micah! Daisuki yo…"/"Kau bohong kan! BILANG KALAU KAU BERCANDA, GAIUS!"/ Well, fict perdana author di fandom RF XD Mind to RnR? Heheh


This not the end right? Answer me, Micah!

Disclaimer: Rune Factory milik Neverland Co, Marvelous entertainment, Natsume Inc dan Rising Star game, saya tak memiliki satupun chara dari RF *hiks* yang saya punya hanya fanfic abal ini T_T

Warning: TYPO! Ugh maafkan saya =w=, Abal, Shonen-ai (GaiusxMicah), romance ancur, Slight RavenxMicah, dan OOC yang bertebaran! Oh Raven~ maafkan daku karena meng-OOC-kanmu #ditebas

Yosh! ^^9 Lue-san is here~ well, this was my first fanfic at Rune Factory Fandom! Untuk para senpai senpai, mohon bantuannya nee.. btw, disini Lue mengambil setting setelah deathwall dimusnahkan XD Victory for Micah! #bletak

Happy reading ^^

* * *

_Micah's POV_

Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Aku menyusuri jalan jalan es di sepanjang Vale River, Deathwall telah berhasil kumusnahkan, kurasa aku benar benar butuh istirahat sekarang, kakiku sudah beku dan hampir tak bisa kugerakkan lagi, beberapa kali aku berusaha untuk tak pingsan ataupun tertidur disepanjang perjalananku keluar darisana. Aku tak mau meregang nyawa ditempat yang tidak terlalu kukenal ini, tubuhku sudah tak kuat lagi, untuk mengayunkan pedang seperti biasanyapun aku tak mampu. Kuharap tak ada monster yang menghadangku diperjalanan pulang, aku tak cukup kuat melawan mereka.

Sesuai harapan, aku berhasil keluar hingga terlihatlah jembatan es yang memisahkan area desa dengan area Vale River, baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, mulutku terbatuk, kututup mulutku menggunakan sarung tangan pemberian Sakuya—anak dari Shino yang sudah sobek, dan saat kutarik tanganku, kulihat darah merah pekat disana, sudah beberapa kali aku batuk dan mengeluarkan darah setelah melawan Deathwall tadi. Kurasa aku terkena racun yang ia keluarkan, tubuh bagian kiriku pun sudah mengeluarkan darah, entah berapa kali aku terkena serangan esnya yang tajam namun menusuk.

Dan setelah aku berhasil keluar dari area Vale River, rasa hangat menyelubungi tubuhku, entah sudah berapa jam aku tak merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari layaknya sekarang.

BRUKKK!

Tubuhku sudah tak kuat lagi, akupun terjatuh ditanah kecoklatan yang sudah ternoda oleh daraku, sejenak sebelum mataku menutup, kulihat perempuan berambut semerah senja yang berlari kearah sini dan berusaha menopang tubuh lemahku.

Akupun tak dapat menahan lelah dan pingsan ditangannya…

_End of Micah's POV_

* * *

BRUKKK!

Perempuan berambut merah itupun tersentak setelah mendengar suara bedebam keras dari arah belakangnya, niatnya untuk pergi ke Sol Terrano Dessertpun ia urungkan, iapun membalikkan badannya dan apa yang liat tersebut sukses membuatnya terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat sesosok tubuh penuh darah yang terlihat sekarat, terbaring lemah ditanah kecoklatan. Siulet seseorang yang sudah tak asing dari orb sapphirenya.

"Mi.. Micah! Micah!" Perempuan tersebut berlari kearah lelaki yang ia panggil Micah tersebut dengan tergesa, rambut merahnya terayun ketika berlari, matanyapun menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri melihat lelaki yang beberapa hari ini tak ia lihat, dan muncul tiba tiba dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah.

Iapun tak ragu lagi, rambut pirang cerah, dan blue sapphire miliknya yang setengah tertutup, itu Micah! Rona pink dari wajahnya digantikan oleh warna kulit kebiruan.

Perempuan itupun meletakkan tangan kiri Micah dipundaknya, dan membantu berdiri tubuh Micah yang lebih berat dan tinggi ketimbang tubuhnya. Ia harus segera membawanya ke Marian! Peluhpun membasahi wajahnya yang putih mulus, darah dari tangan Micahpun membekas di pipi putihnya.

"Bertahanlah... sedikit lagi! Kumohon!" Iapun berbisik lirih disela sela usahanya menopang tubuh Micah, bulan sudah menampakkan diri dilangit malam, membuat wanita berambut merah tersebut berharap jika klinik di desanya belum tutup.

Iapun berjalan dengan tergesa sambil berusaha menyeret tubuh Micah disebelahnya, untung saja ia tadi melewati jalan tersebut, jika tidak, mungkin lelaki disebelahnya ini sudah mati kehilangan darah dan baru ditemukan dengan tubuh membiru keesokan harinya oleh Wells.

BRAK!

Iapun menendang pintu klinik dengan sisa tenaganya yang tersisa, memperlihatkan Marian yang membereskan sesuatu dimeja kasir dan Marijorie yang memasak ramuan. Perempuan bertopi penyihir itupun terkejut karena pintu kliniknya ditendang dari luar. Tetapi yang justru membuat ia semakin shock adalah seseorang yang masuk dengan membawa korban berlumur darah disampingnya.

"Micah! Oh, Raven! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Suara melengking milik Marianpun menggema diseluruh penjuru klinik, membuat neneknya yang sedang memasak ramuan ikut keluar ketempat cucunya tersebut.

"Nanti kujelaskan! Bantu dia, kau mau membuatnya meninggal disini, hah?" Raven pun berbalik membentak dengan suara paraunya, Marijorie serta merta membawa Micah kearah ruangan pengobatan, dibantu oleh Raven tentunya.

"Raven, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Marijoriepun bertanya dengan suara khasnya sambil melepas jaket Micah yang sudah sobek dan dikotori oleh lumpur bercampur darah.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku melihatnya tergeletak berlumuran darah saat aku hendak pergi ke Sol Terrano! Kau tahu, dia merepotkanku! Ck!" Raven sedikit berteriak frustasi, demi Tuhan! Baru saja ia selesai bertengkar dengan Gaius, sekarang ia harus melihat sesosok lelaki yang hampir mati dimatanya sendiri! Cobaan apa lagi yang akan diberikan untuknya?

"Hey! Kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu! Jangan mementingkan dirimu sendiri, disaat ada orang sekarat yang berada didepanmu, Raven!" Marian berteriak jengkel, sudah berapa kali ia dibuat sebal oleh makhluk berambut semerah darah didepannya ini. Kenapa Raven selalu egois dan bertingkah semaunya sendiri?

"A..apa kau bilang? Mementingkan diriku sendiri? Jika aku mementingkan diriku sendiri, aku tak mungkin membawa anak ini ke klinik dengan susah payah, kau tahu!" Raven menaikkan nada suaranya sambil menunjuk nunjuk tubuh Micah yang dirawat oleh nenek Marian. Iapun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Kau hanya berpikir bahwa aku selalu mementingkan diriku sendiri! Kau tak tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku ketika melihat tubuhnya tergeletak penuh darah didepan mataku! Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya ditengah jalan layaknya mayat hidup yang terbangun dari kubur!" Ravenpun semakin naik darah, sifat dinginnya runtuh sudah. Menunjukkan emosi emosi Raven yang sedari dulu ia tahan.

Marian yang tak sanggup berkata katapun hanya diam didepan Raven yang berteriak teriak padanya. Menyadari bahwa ia salah telah menuduh Raven dan tak mementingkan perasaan perempuan berambut merah itu

"Terserah kau! Mau Micah mati atau tidak! Aku sudah tak peduli padanya! Biarkan saja ia mati sekalian! Kau—…"

PLAKK!

Belum sempat Raven menyelesaikan kata katanya, Marian telah terlebih dulu menampar pipi perempuan ber orb sapphire itu yang sudah kotor karena darah. Sungguh, kata kata Raven kali ini membuat Marian naik darah.

"Kau boleh memarahiku dan meneriakiku! Tapi jangan PERNAH mendoakan kematian seseorang yang sudah berkali kali berlaku baik padamu!" Marianpun menampar pipi perempuan ber orb sapphire didepannya tersebut dengan wajah merah menahan tangis. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal yang jahat seperti mendoakan kematian Micah?

Ravenpun hanya bisa diam dan memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit, ia jamin, pipinya makin memerah sekarang, corengan darah yang dicampur dengan bekas tamparan? Oh, ia harap Marian tak ingin membuatnya menjadi makhluk serba merah. Dan Ia harap Gaius tak melihatnya dalam keadaan hancur seperti ini. Ia tak mau membuat keluarganya sendiri khawatir.

Perempuan berambut merah itupun melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar klinik dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia rasa, ia lebih baik tidur diluar malam ini dibanding kembali kerumah dengan perasaan hancur.

Marijorie yang mendengar pertengkaran kedua perempuan tersebutpun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengobati luka menganga dipinggang dan lengan Micah. Ia harap Micah tak terganggu dengan pertengkaran Raven dan cucunya itu.

Raven melangkahkan kaki keluar dari klinik tersebut, lalu berjalan kearah rumahnya yang berada disebelah klinik Marijorie. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk tak kembali ke rumah, memang lebih baik kembali dibanding berkeliaran diluar pada jam jam segini dan akan ada orang yang mengiranya gila berkeliaran pada jam jam malam.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya, suara dentingan besi dan kobaran api layaknya biasa terdengar nyaring ditelinga Raven, rupanya, Gaius belum tidur.

"Aku pulang…" Ravenpun melepaskan boots usangnya dan berjalan masuk.

"Ah, Raven! Kemana saja kau, aku menunggumu dari tadi…" Gaiuspun melongok keluar dari workshopnya, terlihat bahwa ia sama kotornya dengan Raven.

"Kau belum tidur?" Raven berbicara membelakangi Gaius, hendak menutupi bekas tamparan dipipinya.

"Oh, aku menunggumu tadi, kau baru dari mana saja?" Gaius tersenyum lembut sambil kembali membentuk pedang dikobaran api workshopnya.

"Ah, klinik…" Ravenpun menjawab seadanya, berharap jika Gaius tak menanyakan kejadian lebih lanjut.

"Kau sakit?" Nada cemas terselip diantara kata kata Gaius.

'Kuharap Gaius tak menanyakan lebih lanjut… Mau ditaruh kemana mukaku jika ia mengetahui bahwa aku berteriak teriak di klinik.' Batin Raven.

"Tidak, tadi aku mengantarkan Micah yang tergeletak berlumuran darah didepan Vale River" Raven melirik Gaius dari ujung matanya. Sejenak ia melihat tubuh Gaius menegang dan matanya sedikit membelalak kaget.

"Kenapa?..."

"Uh.. o..oh, tidak apa, kau mandi saja dulu, aku nanti saja…" Sekarang giliran suara Gaius yang menjadi sedikit sangsi, Raven bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi dengan saudara nya itu.

"Hn…" Ravenpun naik keatas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Gaius yang terlihat shock dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Mi..Micah.. Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu?..." Gaiuspun berbisik lirih disela pekerjaannya. Sambil berharap jika Micah baik baik saja, mungkin ia akan mengunjungi Micah besok…

_Micah's POV_

"Mmn… ugh.." Aku menggeliat dikasur keras yang menyakitkan ini, merasa tidak nyaman karena linu disekitar pinggang dan juga lenganku, kepalaku terasa pening sekali.

"Ah~ kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara nenek nenek yang familiar adalah suara yang pertama kali terdengar dalam indera pendengaranku. Kubuka sedikit mataku, dan terlihatlah nenek berusia 80 tahunan yang sedang meracik sesuatu, bau obat seketika menyergap masuk kedalam hidungku. Membuatku risih akan bau bau tak enak ini.

"Pusing… ugh, Aku dimana?..." Mataku serasa berputar, pengelihatanku buram dan sakit di seluruh badanku makin menyiksa.

"Kau diklinik Micah~" Sekarang, suara melengking perempuan yang terdengar ditelingaku, suaranya membuat kepalaku makin berdenyut.

"Aku ingin pulang…" Tubuhku pun mencoba bangkit dan duduk, butuh waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan posisi tubuhku agar luka di pinggangku tak semakin sakit.

"Kau boleh pulang setelah meminum ini" Suara nenek yang kuingat bernama Marijorie itupun kembali terdengar, kulihat ia menyodorkan secangkir cairan hijau yang terlihat baru mendidih, bau obat yang bercampur menjadi satu pun makin terasa.

"Apa ini?" Kepalaku mendongak kesamping, melihat Marijorie yang tersenyum lembut, disebelahnya terdapat Marian yang menatapku cemas.

"Obat, kau mau sembuh bukan?" Marijorie menyodorkan gelas tersebut ketanganku, dan kuambil dari tangannya. Suhu hangat gelas tersebut berhasil membuat tanganku yang dingin merasa nyaman.

Setelah meyakinkan diriku, akupun meminum cairan menjijikan tersebut dengan ragu, well, bisa kubilang, rasanya tidak semenyeramkan yang kubayangkan, hanya sedikit pahit dan manis, dan kurasa aku bisa merasakan mint disana.

"Nah, aku sudah boleh pulang?" Oh, tak menyesal aku meminumnya, setelah meminum cairan hijau tersebut, kepalaku sudah tak terlalu pusing, lukaku pun juga sudah tak terlalu sakit. Aku bisa melihat lurus sekarang.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang, kau masih ingat jalan pulang bukan?" Tanya nenek tersebut sambil sedikit bercanda, oh ayolah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan rumahku!

"Tentu, ngomong ngomong, apa yang terjadi denganku? Seingatku, aku masih berada di Vale River setelah mengalahkan Deathmask. Lalu hendak pergi darisana dan… entahlah… aku lupa" Aku bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Benarkah Micah? Kau mengalahkan Deathmask? Pantas saja kau berlumuran darah seperti itu!" Marian pun mendadak berteriak sambil memegangi kedua pundakku.

"Marian, ia masih sakit!" Marian yang tersentak karena teriakan neneknyapun melepaskan pegangannya dikedua pundakku.

"Oh iya, hehehe… aku lupa~" Perempuan berambut biru itupun hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kemarin malam, Raven yang membawamu kesini, kau mengerikan sekali, darah menempel diseluruh tubuhmu, jaketmu pun sudah sobek dan sarung tanganmu sudah tak berbentuk. Tapi tentu yang paling parah adalah pinggang dan lenganmu, lukamu menganga lebar, dan darah tak mau berhenti keluar dari sana. Berterima kasihlah pada Raven yang susah payah mengantarmu." Marianpun tersenyum senang dan membantuku berdiri.

"Terima kasih, akan kuingat itu." Akupun berdiri dan berjalan kearah luar. Aku mau menemui Gaius sekarang—oh! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Kurasakan wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Kau mau kuantar?" Akupun terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunanku, perempuan bertopi itu menawarkan bantuannya kepadaku dan kutolak dengan halus.

"Tidak usah, masih ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi." Aku pun membungkukkan badan—menyembunyikan rona wajahku dan berjalan keluar dari klinik tersebut, sinar matahari pagi menusuk mataku yang lama terpejam—membuatku silau dan harus menyipitkan mata. Ternyata sekarang masih sangat pagi. Jalananpun masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat berjalan kesana kemari.

Akupun berjalan lambat, linu di kakiku belum hilang sepenuhnya, akupun asik memandangi sekeliling—hingga sesuatu yang berat menabrakku dari depan.

_End of Micah's POV_

* * *

_Gaius's POV_

Kulangkahkan kakikku pelan pelan, mencegah agar Raven tidak terbangun dan mencurigai apa yang kulakukan pagi pagi buta seperti ini. Akupun menuruni tangga layaknya pencuri—berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. setelah sampai diruang bawah tanpa membunyikan suara yang mampu membangunkan Raven, aku bergegas memakai sepatu bootsku, lalu membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan keluar. Sinar mentari pagi terasa sangat hangat sampai menembus jaket biru tua milikku.

Akupun berjalan keluar menuju klinik milik Marian, jam jam seperti ini, kurasa Marijorie sudah terbangun dan meracik obat didalam dapurnya.

Well, sebenarnya, tujuan ku bangun sepagi ini, bertingkah layaknya pencuri, adalah untuk mengunjungi Micah—akupun tak tahu alasanku melakukan hal gila ini.

Apa mungkin aku merindukannya ya?...—Tu..tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Oh, untung Raven tak bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini, kurasa ia akan menganggapku gila setelahnya!

Yah, kurasa aku hanya ingin mengecek keadannya sekarang, tetapi akupun tak yakin bahwa ini alasanku pergi pagi pagi buta seperti ini, mungkin memang benar—bahwa aku merindukannya…

Tunggu! Apa apaan ini?

Kuacak acak frustasi rambut hitamku, rona merah menjalar ke pipiku, dan kurasakan pipiku memanas, jantungkupun berdetak tak karuan—kurasa aku butuh konsultasi ke dokter jiwa secepatnya!

Aku.. tak mungkin menyukai..nya….

Kurenungkan sebentar kata kata yang terlintas dikepalaku barusan, dan hanya semakin membuatku gila karenanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin…" Dan kata kata barusan kuulang ulangi bagai mantra dimulutku, aku memang sudah gila karena Micah!

Akupun terlalu asik bergelut kedalam pikiranku tanpa menyadari telah menabrak seseorang

_End Of Gaius's POV_

BRUAKKK!

Bunyi bedebum keras membuat kedua orang yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri tersebut bertabrakan. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaius dan Micah? It is fate, right?

Micah yang shock karena ditabrak dari depanpun tak dapat menahan tubuhnya sendiri dan terjungkal kebelakang, sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menyiksa dikarenakan harus berciuman secara tak langsung dengan tanah.

Sama seperti Gaius, ia yang tak melihat bahwa didepannya terdapat Micahpun hanya mampu memejamkan mata—kesakitan karena terjungkal kebelakang.

Merekapun bersiap siap berteriak marah, tetapi ide tersebut mereka urungkan karena melihat siapa yang tadi mereka tabrak. This must be fate!

"Gaius!"

"Micah!"

Merekapun berteriak saling memanggil nama karena kaget, orang yang mereka pikirkan dan hendak ditemui, ternyata sudah berada didepan mereka sekarang! Ini memang takdir! #authorbacot

Tawa Gaius dan Micahpun meledak, Gaiuspun berdiri dan membantu Micah yang masih tertawa ikut berdiri. Merea berduapun membersihkan celana mereka yang terkotori oleh tanah.

"Gaius, aku merindukanmu, Kau tahu!" dan tanpa aba aba lagi, Micahpun—seakan telah sembuh total, menghambur kedalam pelukan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Membuat rona merah yang telah hilang dari pipi Gaius kembali tampak.

"Oh god! Kau sungguh membuatku kaget! Aku juga merindukanmu kau tahu!" Gaiuspun balik memeluk Micah erat. Rona merah yang tampak makin membuat Micah terlihat semakin manis.

Gaiuspun terus memeluk Micah sampai ia melihat perban luka yang kembali menampakkan darah dari lengannya.

"Lukamu kembali berdarah! Ck, apa sih yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Ayo!" Gaius pun menarik tangan Micah kearah rumahnya. Bisa bisanya lelaki seimut dia melawan monster yang tak terhitung jumlahnya diluar desa! Dan ajakan tersebut hanya dibalas dengan dengusan nafas sebal milik Micah.

_Gaius's POV_

'Ck, dia ngapain saja sih, aku bahkan belum pernah mendapat luka yang lebih parah darinya! Dia benar benar membuatku khawatir!' Batinku sambil melirik Micah yang sekarang mendenguskan nafas sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menggerutu.

Kami-sama! Micah wa tottemo tottemo kawaii! Ingin rasanya aku memukulkan kepalaku ketembok rumah Marian.

Yeah, mungkin aku… memang benar benar menyukai wajah imutnya—Aah! Lupakan!

_End of Gaius's POV_

Setelah sampai ke rumah Gaius, iapun mendudukkan Micah dikursi salah satu workshopnya, lalu beranjak kearah kotak P3K yang berada disamping koleksi pedang dan senjata lain buatannya. Gaiuspun kembali sambil membawa sekotak peralatan obat, ia sudah handal dalam bidang ini, yah, dikarenakan sudah berapa kali ia terluka dan harus memerban tangan dan bagian tubuh lainnya karena membuat pedang. Percuma meminta tolong Raven, karena ia justru akan membuatmu menjadi mumi ketimbang mengobati lukamu!

"Gaius, darahnya bisa berhenti sendiri kok! Sudahlah!" Micahpun memaksa, ia tak mau merepotkan orang lebih dari ini. Ia bahkan belum meengucapkan terima kasih pada Raven.

"Sudahlah, kau memang mau mati kehabisan darah ditengah jalan? Oh itu tidak lucu, Micah." Gaiuspun meraih tangan kiri Micah, dan perlahan lahan membuka perban putih yang ternoda darah tersebut, dan benar saja. Luka Micah yang tadi sudah menutup kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku benar benar heran padamu… kenapa kau mau melakukan hal seperti ini." Gaiuspun berkata pelan disela kegiatannya memerban tangan Micah

"eh? Tentu saja, aku sudah banyak merepotkan orang orang disini, aku ingin membalas budi mereka dengan mengalahkan monster yang mengganggu… walaupun aku benci membunuh, aku ingin sekali saja membuat mereka senang, Gaius…" Micahpun berkata dengan wajah muram.

"Oh ayolah, keberadaanmu disini sudah cukup membantu kau tahu, desa ini semakin makmur karena adanya kau." Gaius mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya.

"maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu untuk membuat kami semua senang…"

"Aku tak mengorbankan nyawaku untuk membuat mereka senang!" Micahpun menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak usah datang lagi ke area area mengerikan semacam Vale River itu! Itu bukan balas budi namanya!" Gaiuspun terlihat kesal.

"A.. Aku hanya ingin membalas budi dengan caraku sendiri! Kau saja yang bebal! Hmph!" Micahpun membentak Gaius sebal, sudah berkali kali mereka bertengkar karena hal hal ini. Datang ke tempat tempat seperti itu sudahlah menjadi rutinitas Micah, ia tak mungkin bisa tinggal dirumah dan bersantai santai sedangkan warga lainnya bekerja susah payah!

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau meninggal disana? Sadar Micah! Ini bukanlah game yang dapat kau save ataupun load ketika kau kalah!" Gaiuspun balas membentak, kenapa Micah susah sekali dibuat mengerti betapa bahayanya tempat tempat seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa jika ini bukan game? Apa urusanmu? Memangnya aka nada yang merindukanku setelah aku meninggal, hah? Jawab!" Micahpun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan mencengkram kedua bahu Gaius, lalu menggoyang goyangkannya marah.

Dan tanpa ia duga, Gaiuspun justru memeluknya dibanding balik membentaknya. Membuat cengkraman Micah di pundah Gaius terlepas, juga dengan sukses membuat wajah Micah memerah malu.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku! Dan siapa yang akan merindukanmu, kau bilang? Jangan bodoh! Semua akan merindukanmu, semua akan sedih akan kehilanganmu! Dan akupun akan kehilangan jika kau mati, jangan sekali lagi berbicara seperti itu!" Gaiuspun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lelaki bermata biru itu.

"Ugh, lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa, hah?" Micahpun hanya mampu meronta ronta minta dilepaskan, detak jantungnya makin keras hingga ia sendiri takut jika Gaius akan mendengarnya, tetapi di sisi lain, ia tak mau melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gaius—mungkin Micah memang benar benar menyukainya…

"Aaah! Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Lepassss! Apapun itu, aku masih akan tetap membunuh monster yang menganggu desa ini! Harusnya kau senang jika akan ada orang yang membunuh monster dan membasminya!" Micahpun mencoba mendorong tubuh Gaius menjauh, bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Akan ada yang akan melindungi desa ini bukan? Kenapa justru ia marah?

"Kau tahu, aku memilih kehilangan semua orang di desa ini dibanding kehilanganmu, Micah! Daisuki yo…"

DEG!

Gaiuspun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Rona merah juga telah menghiasi wajahnya, ingin rasanya memukul kepalanya sendiri karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu! Bodoh!

_Micah's POV_

"Kau tahu, aku memilih kehilangan semua orang di desa ini dibanding kehilanganmu, Micah! Daisuki yo…" Suara baritone milik Gaius sukses membuatku makin memerah. Bodoh! Apa yang ia pikirkan sih? Jantungku mungkin akan meledak setelah ini!

_End of Micah's POV_

"A.. Apa kau bilang tadi? Kami-sama! Kau bercanda!" Micah melepas paksa pelukkan Gaius tersebut dari tubuh kecilnya, lalu menatap kedua orb hitam tersebut tak percaya.

"Aku tak bercanda… aku.. memang menyukaimu…" Gaiuspun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Masih merutuki dirinya yang terlampau bodoh.

"Kau bohong kan? BILANG KALAU KAU BERCANDA, GAIUS!" Micahpun meneriaki Gaius histeris dan mengguncang guncangkan bahunya, ia sendiri mungkin tak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan laki laki yang memiliki luka memanjang dimata kanannya itu.

"Daisuki…" Gaius yang tak bisa berkata katapun hanya mampu berbisik lirih, iapun meraih kedua pipi Micah dan mencium keningnya, lalu kembali memeluknya erat, membuat lelaki yang berada didepannya tersebut memerah bak tomat.

_Micah's POV_

Aku mengguncang guncang tubuh Gaius tak percaya, sejenak aku merasakan perasaan bahagia dihatiku ini dan langsung kutepis jauh jauh, ini gila!

"Daisuki…" Gaius yang masih kuperlakukan brutalpun hanya berbisik lirih, dan tanpa dapat kucegah, ia meraih kedua pipiku dan mencium keningku. Wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dan sekarang ia malah memelukku, dia memang tak diragukan lagi, ia memang sudah tak waras!

Atau…

apakah mungkin… disini akulah yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan? Kenyataan bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?—Argh! Stop! Aku tak mau ikut ikutan gila karena Gaius!

Akhirnya, dengan kekuatan tanganku yang terluka ini, akupun berhasil melepaskan pelukanku darinya, dan berjalan menjauh, tanpa kusadari, aku sekilas melihat siulet Raven yang berdiri disamping tangga melihatku, seolah tak peduli, akupun langsung memakai bootsku, lalu berlari keluar rumahnya dan berlari menuju rumahku di Shanrance Tree, sekilas kulihat Shara dan Monica yang terbingung bingung melihatku.

Kurasa, aku tak akan mungkin bisa melihat wajah Gaius lagi setelah ini…

Setelah berlari kencang menaiki tangga panjang rumahku, aku langsung saja mengunci rumahku dan merosot duduk dibalik pintu, kuusap dahiku dengan pakaian yang kukenakan, lalu melipat kakiku sampai depan dada dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah merahku ini dari dunia, ini sungguh memalukan! Ba.. bagaimana bisa?

_End Of Micah's POV_

Raven yang tak percaya melihat Micah dan Gaiuspun hanya bisa kembali ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan Gaius yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi… juga, apa yang ia lakukan tadi… Merutuki semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Keesokan harinya, Micah terbangun karena ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Ternyata, yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya ialah Wells—nenek dari Shara dan Monica, terlihat dari wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ia panik sekali. Micahpun bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Micah, aku benar benar butuh bantuanmu!" Wells terlihat frustasi dan bingung, membuat Micah menjadi penasaran, ada apa lagi ini?

"Ba.. bantuan apa?" Micah ikut panik mendengar kata kata Wells tadi.

"Shara.. Shara menghilang!" Wells terlihat sangat tertekan, Micahpun membelalakkan matanya, Shara menghilang? Bukannya ia kemarin melihat Shara didepan rumahnya?

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kemarin melihatnya didepan rumahmu!"

"aku tidak tahu, tetapi kata Sakuya yang kemarin keluar saat malam, Shara terlihat berjalan keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju pantai… oleh karena itu… sungguh, aku meminta tolong bantuanmu.." Wells makin tertekan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang hampir menangis. Ia sungguh menyayangi Shara, Micah mengerti perasaannya.

"Baiklah, A.. aku akan coba mencarinya, jika kau mendapat informasi lagi, tolong beritahu aku!"

"Oh, aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Micah, semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu…" Wells yang legapun berterima kasih pada Micah. Setelah Wells pergi dari rumahnya, lelaki manis itupun bergegas berganti baju dan langsung pergi keluar dari rumahnya, Hendak mengumpulkan informasi yang ada.

Dan mungkin saja… ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertemu Gaius

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Wohoo~ author keceh disinii #plak XDD Oh sungguh para pemirsa(?), fanfic kali ini jauh lebih mirip dengan sinetrooooonnn~~~ aaahh Raveeenn~ maapkan dakuuuhh! *sujud minta pengampunan yang maha kuasa(?)

Sebenernya gw tertarik bikin fanfic di fandom RF karena emang udah daridulu ngepens banget sama GaiusxMicah -/- berharap suatu hari Micah digrepe grepe Gaius(?) #Pikiran NISTA FUJOSHI X"D

Dan, well, karena saking kurang kerjaannya, author sampe pernah ngasi si Gaius engangment ring tau ga, walaupun ditolak, I WILL GET YOUR LOVE GAIUS! HELL YEAH! #sarap XD 'cause si raven sok jual mahal atuh, author karatan nungguinya(?) Raven tak ada, Gaiuspun jadi! Huahahahah~ #ketawa jahat

Mungkin setelah ini author yang baik, cantik nan sek-#diinjek oke, mungkin author bakal ngelaknatin Fandom ini dengan fanfic fanfic yaoi =w= dan pairing topku di RF2 itu BarretxJake, JakexKyle, dan jangan lupa BarretxKyle X/D AAAAHH! AUTHOR BAGAI DI KHAYANGAN COWO MOE TAU GAK! #bletak

Dan ehm, untuk para fans perempuan Jake, maafkan saya jika nanti membuat Jake tertjintah(?) anda menjadi sebuah(?) uke yang manis, imut, NAMUN TSUNDERE! YEAH I DAMN LOVE TSUNDERE! O/O #authordicekekCecilia XD intinya, saya suka banget sama sifat malu malu namun mau(?) nya Jake, alah~ paling dia digrepe si Barret juga mau =3= kenapa dia gak jujur sih? #salah

Btw untuk barret, saya masih akan mencarikan seorang seme yang akan menyemei dia(?), soalnya dia emang cowo paling seme di RF2 == membuat saya setengah mati mencarikan seme untuknya #gapenting BARRET Y U HAVE NO UKE SIDE? OAO TUNJUKKAN SIFAT UKEMU BARRET-CHAN!(?) #authordilemparsendal

Dan terakhir, Kyle, dia memang dari segi fisik, jiwa dan raga(?), He was absolutely uke.. yeah, uke, gimana bisa dia jadi seme kalo sifatnya aja kaga ada manly nya getoh? QAQ walaupun dia nunjukkin wajah semenya(?) didepan Douglas(?), dimata saya ini, dia tetaplah uke pemirsa T.T #plak

Well, mungkin saya sudah banyak bacot disini dan malah nyasar ke game lain(?), walaupun serupa namun tak sama(?) #halah

*dan sedetik kemudian, terlihatlah segerombolan gembel gembel(?) yang beranggotakan gembel gembel(?) yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan BUNUH AUTHOR* *sfx: tretretretreeeett~~~*

Raven : teganya lo bikin gw yg keren nan keceh ini lebay kaya begitu(?)! #acunginsenapan(?)

Gaius: AUTHOR BEJAT! SEENAKNYA LO BIKIN GW JADI OM OM MESUM YANG MAIN PELUK! BALIKIN IMEJ GUEEEEHHH~~ #bawakanvasDaria

Micah: Hiks… author tega bgt bikin gw jatuh cinta sama gaius Q/Q kenapa gak langsung nikah aja? #micahdibantairamerame

Daria: *muncul seenak jidat* GAIUUUSSS! BALIKIN KAGA KANVAS GUEEHH? GW MAU GAMBAR SAKUYA TELANJANG! RAINBOOOWWW! OAO #dilemparbakiak

Gaius binti Daria(?): *kejar kejaran*

Author: Lo.. lo.. lo.. dan lo… protes? #bawa gergaji colongan Grell #senyum sadis

*kabur semua*

Grell: Author-chaaannn~(?) balikin gergaji gueeehh~ #terbangkesini(?)

Author-chan jahat banget! Gue kan pengen pamer itu gergaji baru ke Sebas-chan! Author main ambil aja!

Ciel : balik gak lo? *jambak rambut Grell* #siap siap golok

Grell: yes.. my.. lo.. lord.. #pucet #gakjadieksis

Ondorus: *tiba2 muncul* Mind Review? #stay cool #ondorus numpang eksis


End file.
